warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Feuerstern
Auszeichnungen Verbesserungen *Beschreibung ergänzen sobald möglich *fehlende Referenzen ergänzen sobald möglich *Auftritt: Bluestar's Prophecy (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: In die Wildnis (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Feuer und Eis (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Geheimnis des Waldes (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Vor dem Sturm (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Gefährliche Spuren (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Stunde der Finsternis (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Feuersterns Mission (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Das Schicksal des WolkenClans (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Mitternacht (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Mondschein (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Morgenröte (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Sternenglanz (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Dämmerung (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Sonnenuntergang (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Der geheime Blick (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Fluss der Finsternis (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Verbannt (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Zeit der Dunkelheit (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Long Shadows (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Sunrise (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: The Fourth Apprentice (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Fading Echoes (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Night Whispers (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Sign of the Moon (ergänzen) *Auftritt: The Forgotten Warrior (ergänzen) *Auftritt: The Last Hope (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Das Gesetz der Krieger (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Cats of the Clans (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Battles of the Clans (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Secrets of the Clans (ergänzen) *Auftritt: The Rescue (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Zerstörter Frieden (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Ein Clan in Not (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Das Herz eines Kriegers (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Der verlorene Krieger (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Die Zuflucht des Kriegers (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Die Rückkehr des Kriegers (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: In die Wälder (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: The Rise of Scourge (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: The Clans Decide (ergänzen) *Auftritt: After Sunset: The Right Choice? (ergänzen) *Auftritt: After Sunset: We Need to Talk (ergänzen) *Auftritt: The Elders' Concern (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Brightspirit's Mercy (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Hollyleaf's Story (auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen) *Auftritt: Mistystar's Omen (ergänzen) *Auftritt: Warriors App (ergänzen) *Character Art: Stellvertreter, Anführer, Hauskätzchen (Mangaversion), Anführer (Mangaversion), Anführer (goldenes Fell), Anführer (The Last Hope Version), Anführer (Feuersterns Mission Version), Schüler (alternativ, goldbraun), Schüler (alternativ, Das Gesetz der Krieger Version), Anführer (vernarbt statt zerrupft), Anführer (alternativ, goldbraun) *Character Art: Krieger muss verbessert werden (noch ein weiteres zerfetztes Ohr, langer Schweif, keine Narbe), Schüler (siehe Krieger) Zitatvorschläge 1. 2. 3. Leben Hat Feuerstern nicht erst 3 Leben verloren, eins gegen den BlutClan, eins gegen die Ratten und wieder eins bei der Evakuierung des SchattenClans? Sandsturm 16:06, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Ja stimmt genau. ::In Rabenpfotes Abenteuer verliert er auch ein Leben. Also sind es vier Leben die er bereits verloren hat. In Feuersterns Mission wird, glaube ich, irreführend gesagt, dass er bereits zwei Leben verloren hat. Wahrscheinlich ein Fehler der Autoren. - Aki-chan86 07:15, 17. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::::Wann verliert er in Rabenpfotes Abenteuer ein Leben? 16:04, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Tod Stirbt Feuerherz überhaubt? 91.38.143.150 16:57, 9. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Ja er wird sterben - 17:04, 9. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Nachfolger Wer wird Feuersterns Nachfolger? Graustreif oder Brombeerkralle? Ich finde ihn NICHT gut ALS ANFÜHRER!!! 91.38.145.233 13:28, 21. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hallo, Graustreif ist denke ich viel zu alt für den Posten als Anführer, aber auch eine mögliche Wahl. Da Feuerstern logisch an das Wohl des Clans denkt wird er eine junge Katze wählen. Entweder fällt die Wahl auf vllt auf Lionblaze oder aber auf Cinderheart. Brombeerkralle soll wohl ertrinken und somit kein Anführer werden. - 14:44, 21. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ja Brommbeer ist nicht ertrunken, das ist das beste was ich je gehört habe!91.54.50.95 18:06, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Brombeerkralle wird anführer und ich mal irgendwo gelesen dass er dann Eichhornschweif zu seiner Stellvertreterin macht. BÄÄHH!! Ich hasse Brombeerkralle und Eichhornschweif auch! Ich finde Dornenkralle wäre vielleicht gut als Anführer nach Feuerstern's Tod. 79.205.87.191 15:09, 28. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Was mögt/hasst ihr an Feuerstern? Also ich finde ihn sehr tapfer auch wenn er dafür oft das Gesetz der Krieger gebrochen hat.Er hat Blaustern von Tigerskralles Bedrohung erzählt , die sie bis zum Angriff von Tigerkralle und den Streunern nicht geglaubt hatte. Ich hab mich gefreut als er am Ende des ersten Teils mit Graupfote/streif zum Krieger ernannt wurde und als er im dritten Band zum zweiten Anführer erwählt wurde und als er im 5-6 Band Anführer wurde hab ich mich richtig gefreut er ist sehr stark und ein sehr guter Anführer.Ich fand es schade dass er in der zweiten Staffel nicht mehr die Hauptrolle ist aber die neuen Hauptrollen sind auch cool.Was findet ihr??? - Luca Rösle Ich mag ihn total, aber auch die neuen Hauptcaras sind total cool!! Mir ist er zusehr Hauskätzchen, ich meine Hallo. er schickt praktisch denn ganzen Clan los um Eichhornpfote zu suchen und lässt das lager alleine zurück! Bei anderen Schülern weiß er noch nicht einmal das sie weg sind. Er ist und bliebt ein weiches Hauskätzchen selbst Tigerstern der alle Clans zerstört hätte wäre ein besserer Anführer des DonnerClans geworden!91.54.50.95 18:06, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hallo denk doch mal nach er macht sich doch auch Sorgen wenn seine Tochter verschwindet oder darf er das nicht. Also ich finde toll an ihn das er lieber das richtige macht als sich an das Gesetz der Krieger zu halten. Er ist mir ein bisschen zu weichherzig und immer gleich schockiert oder erschreckt, ich mag stärkere Charaktere wie Jayfeather einfach lieber. Klar, er hat viel für den Clan und die anderen getan, aber die Clans müssen sich auch einmal selber helfen. Feuerstern ist oft ein Worrior und kein Warrior, trotzdem mag ich ihn gern.WindheartxDyesternight 22:57, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich mag Feuerstern,aber mein Liebling war Federschweif Birkenstern111 (Diskussion) 18:37, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Aussehen Wer macht immer feuerstern....hat weiche schwarze ballen.Er hat doch nicht '''schwarze Ballen.' :Bitte hör du lieber auf, das abzuändern. Feuerstern hat weiche, schwarze Ballen. Das ist sogar, textlich mit einer Quelle belegt und bewiesen. Also schnapp die Feuersterns Mission und schau in dem Buch auf Seite 301 nach. - 09:08, 8. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Verwandtschaft zu Geißel He Leute, ich wollte mal eine Frage zu Feuerstern stellen: In welchem Band erfährt man, dass Feuerstern mit Geißel verwandt ist? Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr bald antwortet und vielleicht noch Kategorien hinzufügt.LG Jayfeather87.166.143.235 15:42, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Hi Jayfeather, :Man erfährt in keinem der Bücher, dass Feuerstern Geißel Halbbruder ist. Das wurde nur in einem Chat, oder auf den Facebookseiten der Erins (ich weiß es gerade nicht genau) bekanntgegeben. Tautropfen 16:28, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Achso. Vielen Dank, Tautropfen.Jayfeather 87.166.147.18 15:30, 20. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Welche Gefährtin findet ihr besser für Feuerstern? hey ich wollte mal fragen wen ihr besser als Gefährtin für Feuerstern findet. Rußpelz/ Rußherz, Tüpfelblatt oder Sadsturm? Alle drei haben was an sich würde mich sehr über Antwort freuen. Lg Sturmblüte Natürlich Sandsturm! Ich finde sie passt am besten zu ihm. Man sagt ja auch gegensätze ziehen sich an. LG Also bei Rußpelz wird nirgends erwähnt, dass sie in Feuerstern verliebt sei. Tüpfelblatt ist so schwach und gar nicht feurig... Sandsturm ist cool, die beiden ergänzen sich super und Feuerstern braucht eine schnippische xStimme die ihn von seinen Schockierungstrips zurückholt.WindheartxDyesternight 13:40, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) SANDSTURM!! Was giebt es da überhaupt noch zu disskutieren?! Natürlich Sandsturm! P.s: ich find's blöd dass Feuerstern noch kontakt zu Tüpfelblatt hat! Er soll Tüpfelblatt einfach vergessen! 79.205.87.191 15:06, 28. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Warum solte er keinen kontakt mehr mit ihr haben sie hat ihn auch gemocht aber hat für ihn zu Sandsturm gesprochen und ihr gesagt das er sie LIEBT und das wirklich wenn sie das nicht getan hätte hätte Sandsturm ihn vieleicht nie verziehen. Das schon mal überlegt LG Rotfell Pffff was labbert ihr alle noch darum ?! ;D Sandsturm ist eindeutig die bessere ! Tüpfelblatt soll lieber aufhörn ihn zu nerven, sonst raste ich noch aus ! Was ist so toll an Tüpfelblatt, dass alle immer sie als soooooooo toll bezeichnen ?! sie ist eine Katze wie jede andere auch und hat NICHTS besonderes ausser ihrer Blödheit ! Ich mag Tüpfelblatt nicht. Die ist so übernett, zu freundlich. Sandsturm ist besser. 20:06, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sandsturm!91.19.23.60 21:04, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Wie Feuerstern seine Leben verliert Liste: Sein erstes Leben verliert er in Stunde der Finsternis. Geißel tötet ihn. Ein weiteres Leben verliert er in Feuersterns Mission beim Angriff der Ratten. In Morgenröte verliert er sein drittes Leben, als ein Baum auf ihn herabstürzt. In Rabenpfotes Abenteuer verliert er auch eins, als er Mikusch und Rabenpfote hilft ihre Farm wiederzuerobern. ---- Für Verbesserungen wäre ich sehr dankbar. LG Jayfeather 87.166.142.237 14:42, 26. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Also er verliert noch an dem grünen Husten ein leben, an einem Fuchs, eines im Kampf mit Rostfell und sein letztes Leben verliert er nach dem Kampf mit Tigerstern als ein Blitz in den umgestürtzten Baum neben ihm schlug und die Explosion ihn umbrachte. Danch ist er leider tot. 87.144.220.21 12:42, 2. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Schwachsinn,Tigerstern ist schon lange tot,also wie kann er sein letztes Leben im Kampf gegen ihn verlieren wenn Tigerstern schon tot ist während Feuerstern noch lebt. Birkenstern111 (Diskussion) 13:06, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Doch Feuerstern verliert sein letztes Leben beim Kampf mit Tigerstern. In The Sight/Der geheime Blick ist er ja auch nicht ganz von der Bildfläche verschwunden. 13:23, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Der arme Feuerstern.Hätte nicht gedacht das er von einer toten Katze ermordet wird Birkenstern111 (Diskussion) 13:27, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Er wird ja nicht direkt von Tigerstern gekillt. Das war der brennende Baum. 14:54, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Feuerstern wird weder von Tigerstern direkt, noch von einem Baum getötet. 16:40, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bei den Todesunglücken von Feuerstern, die ihr da oben aufgeführt habt, fehlt aber eins. Das sind nur 8. Und die Anführer bekommen doch immer neun Leben, oder nicht? Miaschweif (Diskussion) 16:41, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Mentor Er ist doch auch der "Mentor" des WolkenClans müsste man das nicht ergänzen? StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 13:24, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wolkenschweif Hi, müsste man nicht Feuersterns Neffe Wolkenschweif bei seiner Charakterbox, bei Familie hinzufügen? lg คภภค (Diskussion) 15:21, 6. Okt. 2012 (UTC) In die Boxen kommen nur die engsten (in diesem Fall rein Stammbaumtechnisch und nicht Gefühlsgebunden gesehen) Verwandten der Charakters, d.h. Geschwister, Kinder, Eltern und Gefährte/Gefährtin. ^^ 17:07, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Feuerkralle Auf Seite 444 in FM stand da immer nur Feuerstern, nicht Feuerkralle. Entweder ist das ein Referenzfehler oder das ist nicht in allen Büchern so. Könnte man vielleicht mal im Artikel hinzufügen. 14:59, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Bei mir ist es aber so...-Keks, die noch grad ladet 15:37, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Also bei mir ist es auch alles richtig, aber das ist mir schon bei Graustreif aufgefallen, dass manchmal die Namen richtig und manchmal falsch sind... 15:46, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC)